


Bad Dreams and Broken Walls

by giggleberry13b



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggleberry13b/pseuds/giggleberry13b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shion is startled by his roommate's nightmares he grows concerned for his mental state. Why won't he share his burden, and when will this wall break down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dreams and Broken Walls

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters, all credit goes to the lovely Atsuko Asano.

“Ouch” something had struck him in the head.  The young man looked over at his bedmate. Nezumi was thrashing about uncontrollably again. It must be another night terror, that was the third one this week. Shion hated seeing him like this, so torn up over his own dreams. To be tormented even in sleep must be excruciating.  Nezumi doesn’t get nearly enough sleep, the few hours he did get were often restless. Shion stared at the long lashes as they trembled in fear.

It hurt to see his companion this way. The white-haired boy was well versed in the biological and chemical principles of dreams. He knew how brain waves effected sleep and that these terrors where the cause of repression and poor rest. But what could he do? Nothing aggrieved him more than watching Nezumi in discomfort and not being able to help or relieve him.

“Nezumi” He set his hand on the mess of grey hair beside him. It was matted down with sweat. Shion shook him gently. “You’re dreaming wake up.”

Nezumi tossed over and grabbed Shion’s arm as he jolted up. Reaching with his other hand, Nezumi grasped the throat of the white-haired boy in defense. The actor’s eyes were hazy with unconsciousness and his lungs huffed loudly. His nails dug into Shion's flesh.

“Nezumi, it’s me! It’s Shion!” The younger male could feel the tension throughout Nezumi’s arm and shoulders. “Relax, you’re okay.”

The grey eyes squinted and slowly as his hand released the hold on the other boy’s neck.

Shion gasped for air. “Are you okay? You were kicking around so I tried to wake you. I thought…” he couldn’t finish as he starred at the helpless form beside him. Nezumi went limp and began clutching his chest. He couldn’t breathe. He was banging on his breast for air.

“Nezumi!” his hand rested on the other’s shoulder for support. “Breathe you are okay! No one is going to hurt you!” The white-haired male was getting nervous of what to do. Panic filled his voice, and tears stared to form in his eyes as his companion lay helpless.

The older male, was writhing in anguish as he clenched his jaw tight, saliva dribbling from his mouth. Shion did the only thing he could think of. In a swift motion he grabbed the jug from the bedside table and splashed his partner in the face with the cold water.

The room when silent. Shion remained poised in case of a second wave of hysterics. He glanced over at his roommate for any signs of movement. Nezumi was stiff and began to sit up in response to the sudden action.

“Are you okay?” Shion asked hesitantly. The gray-eyed male blinked and wiped his face.

“I’m sorry Shion. I didn’t mean to. Did I hurt you?” His voice choked out each sound.

“I’m fine really.” Shion started waving his hands to suggest that it was trivial scene.

Still in shock from his dreams, Nezumi’s face grew pale. “I just. I’m so sorry.” Reality set in and he realized that he had attacked the person who meant the most to him.

“Really don’t worry Nezumi, I know that you have a lot of stress, and you have so many burdens. In fact, scientifically it makes sense for you to react this way. It’s your body’s way of expressing unresolved issues. It just means-“

“NO! This is not okay! It is not okay for me to hurt you Shion!” Nezumi was spitting at this point as he got up from the bed. He quickly walked across the room and sat down on the couch. After that embarrassing act, he needed some space to collect.

After a few wordless moments, Shion decided to speak up. “Nezumi, you know how I feel about you right? You know that I owe you my life and that I want to know you more. It hurts me when you won’t share your burden with me. Please, talk to me.”

“Just go back to sleep Shion” There was a threat in his voice. Nezumi was not in the mood to share with anyone.

“No, stop it. Do not treat me like a kid!” Shion stood up. He walked over and sat next to Nezumi and put his arm around the actor. “I know it hurts. But, I can’t help unless you tell me.”

Shion was so warm. Nezumi lurched at the initial touch but soon relaxed into the hug. He didn’t realize how cold the water has made him until Shion sat down. “I’m sorry” Nezumi grit his teeth and tried his best to convey his feelings. “I’m just so use to being alone, fighting alone, and crying alone. It’s difficult for me Shion.” There were tears welling in his eyes, but he would rather die than have Shion see.

“I know. Let’s not use words then. We can just sit until you feel better okay?” Shion grabbed a blanket from the bed and draped it over top both of them.

“I want to but, I don’t know. It’s hard to.”

“Shh, just try to get some sleep. We can talk about everything tomorrow okay?”

Nezumi finally surrendered, which was a rare occurrence for his stubborn personality.

“Shion.”

“Yes?” The young man gazed into the eyes of his broken partner.

“Thank you.”

Shion knew how hard it was for Nezumi to show emotion like this. Little by little the walls were falling and the two were growing closer.

He smiled and kissed him gently on the head. “You’re welcome. Sweet dreams.”


End file.
